1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable bicycle, and more particularly to a skeleton or frame for a foldable bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional foldable bicycle comprises a frame or skeleton that can be partially folded when not in use so as to reduce the volume of the bicycle, thereby saving the space of storage and transportation, and thereby facilitating a user carrying the bicycle. However, the conventional foldable bicycle cannot be folded easily and rapidly, thereby causing inconvenience to the user when folding the bicycle. In addition, the frame of the bicycle cannot be folded completely, so that the bicycle still occupies a larger space of storage when not in use.